


You're It For Me

by Lehuitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A witch cursed them, Blow Jobs, Cannon universe, Clothes Sharing, Cuddling, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Mates, Oblivious Stiles, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Pack, Smut, Stiles and Derek have to stay close together or Derek is in pain, The pack knows theyre mates, bed sharing, bonded curse, part of the curse, pinning derek, pinning stiles, slightly future fic, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuitt/pseuds/Lehuitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets cursed by a witch so every time he's too far from Stiles he endures extreme amounts of pain, not that that's any different from usual. Stiles has to stay at Derek's loft and they get closer than Stiles ever though they'd be. Derek's forced to tell Stiles the secret he's been keeping from him since they met. He and Stiles are mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're It For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic ever and first time writing any smut. This is weird but I hope you enjoy the sterek.

Stiles' life sucked. He was very aware of it and was continued to be made aware of it by his vast array of supernatural friends. Seriously who with a good life spends part of their Christmas break literally dragging an unconscious Derek Hale out of the woods? 

Okay, so maybe having a certain brooding werewolf pressed up against him wasn't his worst fear, but him being very knocked out and very heavy killed that fantasy.

It was a witch this time, of course it was. When do they not have to fight off something that is hell bent on destroying them? But this one was different. She wasn't your run of the mill, cackling, revenge seeking murderous, witch. She was young and beautiful and absolutely terrifying. But she didn't kill. She hasn't maimed or made any threats to destroy them all. She was having her fun. 

But she was on Hale-McCall pack territory now and (mr. Not an alpha but still tries to boss Stiles around Hale says that's a no no sooo). 

\---

Everything was fine at first. There were no threats to rip anyone's throats out with their teeth   
(at least not to the witch)

It was fairly civil. That is until she saw Stiles. He wasn't supposed to come along, Scott said they had it covered. But as usual curiosity got the best of him 

(no Scott it's not because I feel left out, yes I know I'm important, yeah man I love you too). 

The witch's focus was trained on Scott as he spoke. Stiles couldn't stop twitching, it was like the air was electric and he couldn't contain the twitching and thrumming of his hands. 

Apparently Derek noticed it and reached out a firm hand to still his arm. Stiles froze at the warm hand encasing his forearm. He looked down at it and then up at the man in surprise but Derek’s focus was turned away from him, but his hand didn't waiver. Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft laugh, like wind chimes. He looked up to find the witch staring at him.

"And who is this?" Her voice was light, a smile playing on her lips and mischief dancing in her bright green eyes.

Derek's hand tightened on his arm as he bit out the words "He's not important." Okay, so that hurt a little. 

Her eyes shifted to Derek only for a second before they were back on Stiles, "Now we both know that's not true hmmm?" She almost sang as she took a step in his direction. 

Derek's entire body stiffened as he crouched forward and growled. 

Her eyes widened in slight fear and quickly melted into a disbelieving laugh as she looked at Derek. "Oh dear me. He doesn't know, does he? Why Derek, he looks very confused." Her eyes cast back to him for a moment. "Oh come on I can practically feel it radiating off of you." She made a clicking noise with her tongue at Derek’s confused and angry expression but his hold on stiles arm held firm.

Scott was the one to speak breaking through the mess that Stiles thoughts had become. "Look, this is our territory. We don't want any trouble.”

Her eyes moved to where Derek’s hand held onto Stiles and gave it a calculating look before huffing and clasping her hands together, addressing them all again. "I'm not here to cause trouble, now am I? I just have one thing to do before I go." She smiled at Stiles and, before anyone could move, a purple light shot out and hit Derek in the chest and he crumbled to the ground. By the time Scott had sprang forward, she was gone. 

Stiles was leaning over Derek now, trying to shake him awake but he was out cold. "Derek? Dude, come on, seriously? I really don't want to have to punch you're werewolf ass awake again. Scott, come help me." They each had an arm, carrying the bulking werewolf to Stiles’ jeep.

\---

They drove him back to the loft and somehow got him onto the couch. Stiles was panting by the time they made it. 

"Okay seriously, my dad is going to kill me," he said looking at the time. "You got this?" He asked Scott who just nodded and waved him out. 

Stiles barely made it out of the building before his stomach tightened and his heart started racing. 

That's when he heard it. Screaming. Derek screaming. A sound he had never heard before. Before he knew what he was doing he was taking steps two at a time and was barreling through the loft. The screaming had stopped. 

Scott had his hands on Derek’s shoulders as if he was holding him down before. Derek's eyes were wide staring at Stiles, sweat had his hair slightly sticking to his forehead and out of no where Stiles was consumed with the want to push it back and pet him, to take care of him. 

"What… What happened?" He almost whispered, eyes searching Derek's.

"We have a problem," Was all he said in a rough voice. 

They were sitting in the kitchen a little while later. Scott at the table looking through the bestiary, Derek leaning in front of the sink, arms crossed and brows furrowed, and Stiles perched on the counter directly in front of him. They had been through the story about five times but Stiles still felt lost.

"So you're telling me she cursed you," He pointed at Derek who nodded in confirmation. "So that every time you're too far away," Stiles narrowed his eyes, "from me," he flailed towards himself in large sweeping motions and a voice coated in disbelief, "you endure extricating amounts of pain?" 

Derek was concentrating on the floor now, eyebrows getting lower and closer together, looking as if he was still in pain as he bit out a hard, "Yes, Stiles.” 

He put his hands up in a mock surrender, "Okay, okay there, big guy." He laughed bitterly, "Jeez, I didn't know spending time with me would be that big of a punishment." He could feel Derek staring at him but he was absolutely fascinated by his shoes and the way his legs swung out from the counter. 

"Stiles.." Derek’s voice was soft and Stiles could see his arms unravel from each other as if he was going to reach out but Stiles cut him off with a cough. 

"Don't worry about it, but how are we going to do this? What are we going to tell my dad?" Stiles' focus was trained on Scott now as he refused to look at Derek again. He knew Derek didn't really like him that much, but knowing it was a punishment to have him around hurt a lot more than he thought it would. 

Scott looked up from the papers and turned towards Stiles, "Well, you told your dad you're staying at my house tonight. Guess we just have to make it a few more days until we get this figured out. You're gonna have to stay here." Scott said it as if it was the easiest solution in the world. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Stiles sputtered. Derek looked like he was getting more frustrated by the second as his eyebrows moving even lower in way that Stiles found endearing and he wanted to smooth it out with his fingers. God this was such a bad idea.

"This is a really bad idea," Derek finally said as if reading Stiles’ thoughts. 

"Look, it's not great, but right now it's the only plan we have." Scott reasoned, rising from his seat and making his way to the door. "We don't even know what it is and this is all we have." He stopped in the doorway and turned to face a disgruntled werewolf and a gaping human and sighed. "Just..," He took another breath, looking at the two. "Just behave," and he was out the door. 

Stiles huffed out a laugh. "Okay dad," and looked back at Derek to find him staring at the floor again. "Well okaaaaay." He hopped off the counter and made his way into the spacious living room and turned on the tv that Isaac and Erica had bugged him into getting. He stretched out on the couch like he always did, occupying more space than should be possible. Stiles could hear Derek move up the stairs to go to his bedroom and then the only noise was the thrum of the tv. 

Stiles woke only with a start as a warm hand grasped his shoulder. But it was only Derek. Green eyes danced in his vision, soft lips almost pulled up on one end. He was leaning forward, close enough to see individual eyelashes and he wanted to melt right there. He could feel his mouth hanging up and snapped it shut as Derek cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to scare you." There was an amused edge to his tone and Stiles had to hold back a grin. Derek was looking down at his other hand that held a dark red, long sleeve t-shirt and dark gray sweat pants. "I brought you a change of clothes." He handed them to Stiles and pulled the hand on his shoulder away, both of them forgetting it was there in the first place. 

"Uh thanks," Stiles almost squeaked, finally remembering his voice. And then with a small nod Derek was walking away again. Stiles didn't mind the view but something in his chest felt like it was being pulled tight. Stiles changed in the bathroom down stairs and glanced at himself in the mirror. The clothes were a little too big and his hair was in disarray, but he had escaped the night with few scrapes and bruises so that was a plus. 

When he emerged from the bathroom he found Derek in the kitchen just finishing making a second sandwich and sat it on the table closest to stiles. Stiles sat a little hesitantly, Derek had never made him any food before and it was kinda bizarre. Okay very bizarre. He looked up at Derek as he took the first bite and let out an involuntary moan.

(What? the sandwich was really freaking good and he was starving) 

Stiles' could feel his face burning. He slowly chewed and tried to will it away, but when he looked up at Derek, his mouth was hanging open just a little so his bunny teeth showed and there was like blush under the stubble and his ears were beet red. Stiles wanted to swoon right there. It was possibly the cutest thing he'd ever seen. 

Derek looked Stiles up and down and swallowed. It made Stiles a little self conscious if he’s telling the truth. They were staring at each other. Stiles could map out the cuts of green and hazel in his eyes and he kinda wanted to die it was so beautiful. Derek was the first to break eye contact. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his sandwich. 

It was quiet while they ate, but only for a minute. Stiles, being Stiles couldn't contain the words that poured from him. He babbled and flailed and was being Stiles but Derek, God love him, actually looked interested. He leaned forward, eyes never leaving Stiles. Though he didn't contribute much, I mean he's Derek, he even asked questions. They sat there long after they finished eating. It was comfortable. More comfortable than Stiles ever thought being around Derek could be. (He even got Derek to crack a smile a few times! Like holy shit what). 

Stiles' babbling eventually faded and they fell into silence. "I should probably let you go to bed." Stiles laughed looking at the clock. "I didn't mean to talk your ear off. You should have stopped me." 

"I don't mind," Derek said quicker and quieter than expected. He cleared his throat and stood. "It was… Um.." He looked at Stiles, contemplating his words. "'Nice," He finished. "It was nice." And he was out the door and up the steps to his bedroom. 

"Yeah, it was nice," Stiles whispered to himself. He just kinda sat there in shock. (Derek just said me talking to him about nothing for hours was nice wtf) he couldn't help the grin that took over his face because it was nice, like really nice. Most people wouldn't have listened, shushed him, or just looked uninterested, but Derek did none of those. Hell even Scott told him to shut up at one point (even if it was with pleading puppy dog eyes and not actual words). Stiles fell back onto the couch and stared at the ceiling for a long moment. He was so screwed.

\---

The next morning he woke up to the smell of bacon. Throwing the blanket aside he shuffled into the kitchen, following the smell. He’s not sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t this. Derek had his back to him and seemed to be unaware of Stiles’ presence. Stiles had lost all ability to function.   
Derek Hale cooking breakfast. 

Derek Hale wearing worn pajama pants and a equally worn t-shirt. 

And as if it couldn’t get any more heart swelling, he turned around.

Derek Hale with sleep mussed hair and slightly more scruff. 

Stiles Stilinski may be having a heart attack. 

Stiles took a hesitant step into the kitchen. “Good morning.” He moved around the other side of the counter, eyes never leaving Derek. If this was a dream he wasn’t going to miss a second of it. 

“Good morning.” Derek replied and looked up from the pan to Stiles. “I made bacon, eggs, and pancakes if you’re hungry.” Stiles knew by the way he kept his head low that he wasn’t sure, almost nervous, though his voice was nothing if not casual. 

“Oh my god yes dude I’m starving!” Stiles leaned onto the counter trying to get a better whiff of the food. “It smells so good.” He took a deep exaggerated breath.

Derek rolled his eyes, but a small smile tugged at the edge of his mouth. “Just sit down and eat”, he huffed as he sat their plates on the table. 

They ate as they had the night before and Stiles couldn’t believe how comfortable he got with Derek so quickly. But it wasn’t just that. Derek was getting comfortable around Stiles. He was opening up more, mentioning his family in passing. Stiles could see it in the way Derek was holding himself, unguarded, for the first time not on constant alert. Derek was all soft lines in the morning and Stiles wanted to see it more. He wanted to see Derek like this all the time, vulnerable and relaxed. It hit Stiles like a train and scared the shit out of him. A cold feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach at the thought that he doesn't get to keep this, doesn’t get to keep Derek.

A yelp rang out from the front door just as they finished eating and before long Isaac and Erica were barreling through the door in a heated debate of Marvel movies, Isaac rubbing his arm where the fiery blonde must have hit him. Boyd was just behind them looked partially annoyed and partially fond at Erica. Scott was the last to come in, a bookbag slung over his shoulder and a dopey grin on his face. 

They all piled into the kitchen and Erica pinned Derek with an annoyed look. “You made Stiles breakfast? You’ve never made us breakfast.” She pouted and crossed her arms, but Derek only rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“I guess we’re not as special to him, Erica.” Isaac mocked crossing his arms and smirking at the pair still at the table. 

“That’s enough guys.” Boyd reasoned, but he was laughing as he slung an arm around Erica’s waist who was now gracefully perched on the counter. “We don’t want Derek’s head to explode.” They all grinned as Derek shot them a glare with no heat behind it.

Scott dropped a bag at Stiles’ feet. “I got some of your clothes from your house and the books you asked for.” Stiles looked at him pointedly until he continued. “Yes Stiles, I remembered your pillow.” He sighed, but smiled as he did it. “It’s on the couch.”

Stiles jumped up from his seat, face breaking out into a smile. “I love you man!” and then pulled his best friend into a hug. 

“Okay, okay that’s enough you two!” Erica teased. “We have to figure out how to separate the other two lovebirds.” Her red lips turned up into a smirk as she looked pointedly between Stiles and Derek. 

Derek choked on air as his ears turned bright red. Stiles felt his cheeks start to heat and hoped no one noticed. “Erica.” Derek warned in a serious tone.   
“What?” Her face was the concealed in mock innocence. 

Derek took a deep breath as if he was trying to calm himself. "Okay. I'm going to go shower." He got up and walked towards the door without looking back. "Don't break anything." He ordered on his way out. Erica jumped off the counter and leaned over stiles, assessing him. "That includes Stiles, Erica!" Derek called from upstairs not even a second later.

The laugh that bubbled out of Stiles was cut short by a squeak he will never admit to making. Erica leaned in further, smile growing with every inch Stiles shrunk back. "H..hey Erica." He sputtered, trying to remain casual. No matter how close he became with the blonde, she was still very terrifying. "Soooo what's up?" He cleared his throat.

Erica narrowed her eyes. "Derek made you breakfast." She stated.

Stiles waited for her to continued, but she didn't. "Uh yeah?" He pursed his lips trying to figure out what she was getting at. "Aaaaand?" Yeah he had no idea what she wanted. "Ow! Why do you always have to resort to violence?! It's beneath y-" his rant was cut short by Erica's hand colliding with the back of his head again. He pulled his lips tight, pushing down frustration, huffing and pulling his eyebrows together. 

"For one of the smartest people I know you sure are stupid."

"I'm not the smartest?" He said in an exaggerated hurt voice and put a hand on his heart. 

She scoffed. "I am aware of the existence of Lydia Martin." Stiles just nodded. He couldn't argue with that. Though he seriously regrets letting the two near each other. They made an amazing, though fear inducing pair. "Please tell me you see what's happening here?" She stood back and crossed her arms.

Stiles looked around at his friends, searching for help, but they were all looking at him like Erica was. They were looking him like he was we missing something huge, even Scott (the traitor!). "Uh... The curse gave Derek guest etiquette?" He shrugged, forcing a laugh, but no one cracked. "What!?" He threw his arms out, flailing around.

Erica laughed. "You really don't know?" Stiles just flailed more. "Oh my god." Erica just laughed harder. 

"Seriously can you just tell me what I'm missing?" Stiles pleaded.

"Sorry man. This is something you're going to have to see on your own." Isaac chuckled.

Stiles looked to Boyd in desperation. "Not going to happen." He pointed an accusing finger at Stiles. "This is on you."

"Scott?" Stiles squeaked. Scott wouldn't meet his eye, looking down guiltily. "You know too don't you?" He felt a little betrayed. "Scott buddy come on!"

Brown puppy dog eyes met Stiles'. "It's not my place to say." He shrugged sheepishly. "It's none of our places. Sorry."

Stiles breathed loud and exaggerated. "Yeah, yeah I get it." He stood up and grabbed his bag, turning around to face them as he walked out the door. "Well I don't really get it, cause I don't know but.." He swung around again only to collide with a solid wall of muscle three feet out the door. 

"Fuck!" Stiles muttered, looking up at Derek's stupidly attractive face. 

Derek had one eyebrow raised and a smirk dancing at the edge of his lips. "Stiles." He greeted easily. Stiles prayed his face and neck were not as red as they felt.

Stiles' arms swung out wide, gesturing at Derek's, well, everything. "How!?" Derek's eyebrows only rose, shooting him a questioning look. "You're like a ninja! I don't hear or see you! You're just.." Stiles flailed again in emphasis. "You're just there!" He dropped his arms again and let his head fall forward.

Stiles' could see Derek's chest shaking and when he looked back up, he almost choked. Derek's eyes were crinkled at the edges, lips pulled tight to try and keep the laughter in, which he was failing at. Stiles' made Derek laugh! (Oh my god is this really happening!?) "Sorry?" Derek chuckled, just barely getting it out through the laughter.

It was then that Stiles realized just how close they were standing. Stiles' hair had to have brushed Derek's chin when he bent it down. Derek's laughter was fading, but the smile was still there, brilliant and blinding. Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Derek's eyes flicked down to his lips for just a second before looking back into his eyes. Stiles thought he was going to stop breathing. And then Stiles remembered where they were and who had super werewolf hearing in the next room and let's not forget who the unattainable Adonis in front of him was. "Uh.. I'm going to go change." He croaked, pulling the bookbag further onto his shoulder.

Derek looked down at Stiles current clothes, assessing them. His smile had faded and he nodded. "Yeah.." He cleared his throat and moved to the side. "Yeah." 

Stiles quickly moved towards the bathroom and changed his clothes. He pulled on his normal jeans, t-shirt, flannel, and red hoodie. He left Derek's clothes folded on the bathroom counter and found himself missing the softness and the smell of the fabric as he moved out of the room. Just as he was about to walk around the corner to the kitchen when he heard talking. Very stern talking, as if they were lecturing a child. Yeah, That'd be Lydia.

"How on Earth did you get yourself bonded to Stiles?" Lydia was saying just as he entered. She was standing in the middle of the room, strawberry blonde hair tied up in braids, and a finger pointing accusingly at Derek. At Least Derek had enough brains to pretend to look ashamed. His hands were in his pockets and his head hung. "How do you even piss of a witch like this one?"

"For the record I don't think they made her mad." Scott piped up, not really helping the situation. 

Lydia turned her eyes on him, "so what? Little miss hocus pocus decided to randomly stick these two together?" She lifted one perfectly arched eyebrow.   
Scott shrugged, looking sheepish again. "Well, it wasn't exactly random either." 

Lydia laughed slightly. "This witch decided to play matchmaker or something? Someone's been watching too many Romcoms." She paused crossing her arms over her chest. “But it is about time someone tries to do it.” 

Stiles was getting more and more confused as the conversation went on. He wasn't sure how much more of it he could take. "Guys, what the hell are you talking about?" 

Lydia turned to him. "We're trying to get you idiots out of the mess you've put yourselves in " She pushed a strand of hair away from her face and gave stiles a pointed look, "again." She huffed. 

"Well soooorry." Stiles drawled. "It's not like we mean to get into stuff like this" he muttered.

Erica laughed. "Oh honey, you may not mean to, but it happens often enough that you may as well have." She was standing behind Boyd, who was sitting in a chair, with her arms hanging loosely around his neck. 

Stiles scoffed as he hopped up on the counter next in between where Derek and Scott were standing. "I'm not a damsel in distress thank you very much." Derek turned his head to look at him with one eyebrow raised, green eyes coated in teasing disbelief. "I'm not!" He protested, moving his entire body in protest, causing him to lean forward a little too fast and almost fall. Warm fingers spread across his chest holding him up. When he looked to the source of the arm he was met with soft shimmering eyes and perfect stubble. Derek's lips were pulled into a small smile. 

After a minute or two, Isaac cleared his throat from where he was lounging in a chair, long legs propped up on the table. Stiles hadn't realized him and Derek had been staring at each other or how close they were until Derek pulled his hand back, leaving him missing the warmth, his chest vibrating from the touch. "We should probably get going.." Isaac not so subtly suggested. "Got a witch to track down." He stood and moved to the door. Boyd and Erica followed first. Boyd clapped a hand on Derek's shoulder and Erica pinched his cheek and ruffled Stiles' hair. 

Scott and Lydia stood there slightly longer looking between the two boys. Lydia was the first to speak, addressing Stiles. "There's a magic shop downtown. Apparently your witch bought some ingredients from there." She pulled her bag over her shoulder and kissed Stiles on the cheek. "Scott and I are going to go talk to the owner. Go through the books Scott brought you. See if you can find anything." She cast her gaze towards Derek, calculating and cold, turned on her heel and was out the door. 

Scott rested a hand on Derek's shoulder and with a quick "we'll keep you updated" and a hug from Stiles, he was gone too.

Stiles and Derek decided to get started on the research and before long they were in the living room surround by a sea of papers and books, the scent of highlighters and ink filling the air. Derek sighed from his seat on the couch. "You find anything useful?" He asked knocking his knee against stiles shoulder. 

Stiles whipped his head around, looking up at him from where he was leaning against the couch on the floor. He let the highlighter cap fall from his mouth and into his hand, Derek's watchful eyes tracking the movement. "Well, I found out vampires are a lot cooler than twilight leads teen girls to believe." Derek's eyebrows raised as if he was waiting for more, frustration etched into his features. "Other than that.." Stiles continued. "Nothing that will help us or we didn't already know." 

Derek sat his book aside and stood, looking down at Stiles. "You want pizza? I was going to order some."

Stiles smiled wide, one arm flying up. "Heck yeah dude!" Derek just shook his head and chuckled. When Derek went to place the order Stiles immersed himself once again in the books in front of him.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but next thing he knew, a giant slice of pepperoni pizza was being waved in front of his face. He practically sprang up, grabbing the pizza, and moving to sit beside Derek on the couch. "I figured that would get your attention." Derek laughed. Their legs were pressed together, shoulder to shoulder, due to the cluttering of books and papers covering the rest of the furniture.

Stiles was still getting used to Derek's smile, he didn't think he ever really would be though, it was shocking a beautiful every time it happened. With his mouth shoved full of pizza, he narrowed his eyes at the werewolf, as if he was offended. "Can you really blame me?" He asked mouth full and surprised when Derek nodded in understanding. He chewed his food slowly as he watched the older man take a large bite from his own slice. Stiles could see the way his jaw tightened as he bit down, eyes closing, dark eyelashes spread on his tanned skin. 

Derek moaned into the food, reveling in the taste. Stiles felt his face heat up at the noise, heart beating loud in his ears. Derek's throat bobbed as he swallowed and Stiles tracked the movement unable to stop himself, mouth going dry and forgetting his pizza. Derek opened his eyes and caught Stiles staring, but even under the werewolf's gaze he couldn't look away. "What?" Derek muttered, confusion shining in his green eyes, eyebrows pulled down. The fact that Stiles could speak "Derek's brooding eyebrows" baffled him a bit. And Jesus Christ Stiles thought he looked adorable.

Stiles slowly closed his mouth, blinking back to reality and willing away the blush that made itself present cross his face and neck. "N..n..nothing" he whispered looking down at his pizza. He returned to eating and started to ramble on about odd legends connected to fairies in hopes of burying his shame.

Stiles finished eating, still talking when he decided to chance a glance at Derek. He was looking at Stiles, listening. His eyes were soft, almost fond, a look he'd only seen a few times. It was the look he got with the pack, when Scott took the lead, when Erica and Isaac argued over trivial stuff, when Lydia pointed out things no one should be able to know about as if it was simple math, and when Boyd would save Derek from Erica and sometimes Isaac's teasing. It's the way you look at family, the way you look at the people you love. But it felt like more. 

Stiles hoped it was more.

It felt like the way Boyd looks at Erica, all soft when she gets angry. The way Scott looks when he talks about Allison even though she's still in France, all starry eyed and dopey. But the one that stuck with Stiles the most is that it was the same expression his dad had when he looked at Stiles' mom, how he looks when he talks about her now even after all these years, though there is a sadness mixed with it, a look that made his chest feel tight and his eyes sting.

Stiles turned his eyes away from Derek, not sure if he could handle everything he was feeling. He cleared his throat and tried to forget about how nice Derek felt pressed up against his side. “Have you heard back from the others yes?”

“Lydia called right before the pizza got here. She said that they might have found a way to track witch down, but she’ll let us know if it goes through.” Derek rubbed his eyes and yawned, it was getting late and you could see the exhaustion clear on his face. 

“You should go to bed.” Stiles suggested, “It’s getting late.”

Derek nodded and stood, “You should get some sleep too.” When Stiles’ only shrugged Derek put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a concerned look. “I’m serious Stiles. You need some sleep too.” 

Stiles watched him walk towards the stairs, but he only got a couple feet before Stiles heart started beating quickly and Derek folded over in pain. “Derek!” Stiles rushed over to him, heart feeling as if it was stuck in his throat. The werewolf was covered in sweat and Stiles pulled him up into a sitting position, arms supporting him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m okay. Just a lot of pain.” He said drily, eyes closed.

Stiles barked out a bitter laugh and used one hand to push Derek’s hair off his forehead. “Well if you weren’t tired before, I’m sure you are now.”

Derek only hummed in response and leaned his weight onto Stiles.

Stiles kept pushing his fingers through Derek’s hair, trying to slow down his heart. “So I guess the curse got stronger.” Derek cracked his eyes opened, but didn’t respond. Stiles smiled, climbing to his feet and pulling the werewolf with him. “Come on big guy, let’s get you to bed.”

Stiles somehow managed to get both of them up the stairs and into Derek’s bedroom with limited amount of injuries. He sat Derek on the edge of his bed, now stable enough to sit up on his own. Derek pulled off his shirt and Stiles let out a squeak and turned around to give the werewolf some privacy. He swore he heard Derek let out a laugh. 

After a minute, he heard Derek slide under the covers and chanced a glance behind him. Derek was curled up under his dark gray blanket, face pressed into the side of his pillow, sleepy eyes staring right at him. His felt his heart skip a beat and realized he should probably do something. “So, I’ll leave you to sleep.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder and moved to leave. 

“Stiles.” Derek waited until the younger man was looking at him questionably. “The curse got powerful remember?” He looked amused, eyes sparkling on the edge of laughter. 

“Right! Yeah, Yeah.” He stopped and looked around not sure what to do. “I’ll just sleep on the floor.” He moved to lay on the floor, but was stopped by Derek clearing his throat. 

“Stiles you can sleep in the bed.” He paused looking up at Stiles’ shocked expression and then at the clothes Stiles was wearing. “and you can wear some of my clothes if you want. So you don’t have to go get your’s down stairs.” 

It took a minute for Stiles to move. “Yeah, uh thank you!” He grabbed another pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that was too loose on him, like the ones he had worn the night before and quickly crawled under the covers next to Derek, who was already starting to drift into sleep. Stiles wasn’t far after. 

Stiles woke up with a heavy comforting weight wrapping around him and his nose pressed into Derek’s neck. He tensed up for a second realizing their legs were tangled together and there was a very noticeable bulge pressing into Stiles thigh and he could feel himself in a similar state. He carefully moved his arm that was slung around Derek’s waist and tried to extract himself from the older man’s hold without waking him. He only got a few inches away before Derek’s arm tightened around him, pulling him even closer into him than before. Derek hummed and pressed his face into Stiles hair. He felt the second the werewolf woke up because the arm wrapped around him went rigid. Derek backed up a couple inches, just enough to look Stiles in the eyes. 

“Hey.” Stiles choked out, face burning. 

“Hi.” After a second Derek seemed to remember what was happening and moved back out out Stiles arms, ears bright red. “I-I’m sorry.” 

“It’s cool. Who doesn’t mind a good cuddle?” He joked, trying to lighten the mood, but only feeling like he was making it worse. 

\---

After a very awkward time trying to have both of them use the bathroom and getting dressed, though Stiles elected to stay in Derek’s clothes for comfort reasons. Only comfort reasons. Nothing else. They ended up having breakfast and sprawled out in a sea of books and papers when Lydia and Scott came through the door.   
“So we found your witch.” Lydia announced without warning. 

Though Derek could hear them come in, werewolf hearing and general spacial awareness, Stiles did not. He flailed comically before he toppled off the arm of the couch he was perched on, the papers he was reading flying into the air, and landed right into Derek’s lap. “God Lydia!” He yelped, burying his face into Derek’s chest in embarrassment. 

Derek chuckled and moved his hand to pet the back of Stiles’ in an attempt to comfort him. Before either of them realized what they were doing, Scott laughed and brought them back to reality. In shock, Stiles flipped off of Derek’s lap and into the floor and as fast and as gracelessly as he had done that, shot back up into a standing position. He straightened his shirt and tried to appear casual, but his face and neck were bright red. 

“Well you two have gotten cozy.” Lydia smirked and sauntered to the middle of the room. “But as I was saying. We found your witch.”

“Where is she?” Stiles asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Scott was the one to answer, “She’s gone. We let her go.”

“You let her go!?” Scott threw his hands up, “Scotty, buddy. My best friend. My main man. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?” 

“Because we talked to her. She can’t undo the curse.”

“What do you mean she can’t undo the curse?” Derek asked, a grumpy and frustrated expression on his face. 

Scott turned to him, looking apologetic, “That’s the thing, She said she couldn’t undo the curse because you’re the only one who can.” 

Derek’s expression went confused and then to sudden realization. “Oh.” He shrunk back into the couch as if to hide.

“OH?” Stiles looked accusingly at Derek. “Oh? You know how to break the curse ‘oh’ or we’re stuck like this forever ‘oh’. Because it can’t be the first one. You would have done it already right?” When Derek wouldn’t answer he spun to face Scott. “RIGHT?”

Scott shrugged and looked sheepish. “All she said was that Derek is the only one who could break it..” He paused looking to Derek and then back at Stiles. “by revealing the secret he’s been keeping from you. The secret he thinks he’s been protecting you from.” He looked sad and put a hand on Derek’s shoulder, but he wouldn’t look him in the eye. “She said he deserves to know and you’d be thankful if you did.” Him and Lydia made their way over to the loft door. “I think she’s right” was the last thing he said before he was gone. 

Silence filled the room, Stiles’ mind whirled around at all the possibilities and reasons that Derek would keep a secret from him, would lie to him. He tugged on his hair and moved to stand in front of the werewolf who still refused to look at him. “Wh-what..” He took a deep breath. “Derek look at me!”

Green eyes snapped to meet his, filled with sadness. “Stiles..” 

“No. Don’t look at me like that. Don’t give me that sad look and do not say my name like that.” He crossed his arms over his chest, hoping to somehow keep his heart from beating out of his chest. “What are you lying to me about?”

There was a long pause before Derek patted the cushion next to him. Stiles wasn’t sure if he could trust himself to be that close to him right now, but he did anyways. He was never good at doing what he was supposed to do. His breath caught in his throat when Derek turned to face him.

“Stiles, I think..” He paused trying to find the words. “No, I know.. that.. Stiles, you’re my mate.” 

Stiles felt like he swallowed his tongue, heart stopping. “I’m… You think…?” He took a shaking breath. “Like ‘wolf speak for partner in crime, soulmate, love of your life’ mate? That mate?” Derek nodded. “How long have you known?” 

“Since the day we met in the woods.”

“WHAT?” Derek flinched back. “Derek that was 3 years ago.” He rubbed his hands through his hair and down his face. He looked up at Derek with pleading eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Stiles, you were 16 and your dad is the sheriff!”

“Well, I turned 18 over a year ago. What was stopping you then? What was stopping you anytime before now?”

There was a long pause and Derek looked down at the couch intently. “I was scared.” He whispered.

Stiles laughed bitterly. “Scared of what? Skinny defenseless Stiles?” He stood up and started passing the room, wringing his hands together.

Derek looked up to catch Stiles gaze, heavy intent in the look. “Not of you exactly.”, he whispered.

“Then of what Derek? You’re going to have to spell it out for me because it’s not adding up. You don’t even like me!” 

Derek stood up quickly and yelled, “I’ve never not liked you that’s part of the problem! Stiles I’ve been in love with you pretty much since the day we met! You’re infuriating and loud and god you never stop talking! But when I finally get some peace and quiet, I miss the sound of your voice! I can’t stop thinking about you and I haven’t been able to for 3 years!” He took a step towards Stiles who was staring at him in awe. “I’m scared of how I feel about you, about how my wolf is pulled to you. I’m scared that you don’t feel that same. You challenge me and you push me and you’ve always scared the shit out of me.” He moved forward again, he could see the watery look in Stiles’ honey brown eyes. “The thing is, you’re it for me.” He reached up to put a tentative hand on Stiles cheek and smiled when he leaned into it. “No matter how long I live, no matter how many people I meet, it will always and only be you.” 

Stiles let out a small sob, looked up at the man in front of him, through teary eyes. “You really love me, Huh?” He smiled shakily and felt the air leave him when Derek laughed, eyes crinkling up ever so gently as he nodded. “Well, in that case.” He leaned forward capturing soft lips in his. Derek surged forward into it and groaned and Stiles felt himself smile into it. When they broke apart they were both panting with flushed cheeks. “Just so you know, you’re it for me too. I’ve loved you for a long time.” 

Derek smiled wide at that, and Stiles knew he’d never get tired of seeing it. The werewolf leaned their foreheads together and pulled Stiles closer. “I like hearing you say that.” 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and started peppering kisses on his nose, “I love you”, on his stubbled cheek, “I love you”, on his eyelids, “I love you”, on his jaw, “I love you”. He moved to kiss Derek’s neck, kissing slower and sucking a hickey onto his neck that he wishes would stay longer than a few seconds. “I love you.” 

Derek growled and pulled his face up to kiss him again, harder and dirtier than before. His hands pressed harder into Stiles’ back, trying to pull him closer. Stiles moaned into the kiss, savoring the way Derek tasted and the feeling of his tongue, hot and wet, pushing against his. Derek bit at Stiles’ lip, pulling a squeak from the younger boy. The kissed slowed as Derek licked at where he had caught Stiles’ soft pink lips. Stiles moved his head back to breath, but Derek didn’t want to stop, wanted to taste every inch of pale skin. He moved down to kiss Stiles’ jaw and then his neck, pulling breathy moans from him. Stiles could feel the stubble on his skin, scratching him. He felt himself getting hard, reveling in the feel of Derek’s tongue exploring his throat. 

Stiles’ hands pushed through Derek’s hair, surprised at it’s softness and used it to pull the werewolf’s mouth back up to his. Derek pushed his hands underneath Stiles’ shirt, swallowing the gasp that Stiles made at the contact. He moved one hand out from under the fabric cup the younger man’s ass and pull their bodies together. Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth at the feeling of their erections pressed together through the fabric. Derek growled and moved Stiles back until he was falling onto the couch, Derek laying over him, grinding their hips together. “God Derek! Fuck!”

Derek nosed at Stiles neck and whispered in his ear, “I’ve wanted this for so long. To feel you under me, to taste you. God Stiles, you’re so beautiful.”

Stiles whimpered, overwhelmed by Derek’s hot breath on his ear, his hard cock grinding against his through layers of clothes, by Derek’s hands all over him, by his words. Stiles wanted Derek so bad. He wanted him in every way he could have him. “I think about you all the time.” He panted. “I jack off to the thought of you touching me, fucking into me, cumming in my ass, down my throat, on my skin.” Derek reached down and cupped Stiles through his jeans, pulling a gasp from Stiles. He rubbed the area as he stared down into honey brown eyes full of lust. 

“I love you, Stiles.” He pulled down Stiles zipper and pushed his hand under the materiel. Stiles let out a choked noise when Derek put his hand around Stiles cock, he pulled it from the confines of his clothes slowly started to jack him off between them. 

“I love you too.” He breathed, but stopped Derek from what he was doing. “These..” He pointed to both of their clothes, “..need to come off.” He started to pull Derek’s shirt over his head while the older man laughed. “like right now!” 

Once they were out of their clothes, Stiles pushed Derek so he was leaning against the arm of the couch, legs spread wide so Stiles could fit between them. He took Derek’s cock into his hand and Derek sucked in a breath. Stiles licked his lips as he moved his hand slowly up and down. “I’ve thought about this a lot.” He leaned down and licked a line up Derek’s hard cock, a moan pulling out of Derek. “I’ve thought about what your cock would feel like fucking into my mouth. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve came to that fantasy.” Derek was looking at him through heavy lidded eyes, breath coming out deep and fast. Stiles leaned down again and took all of Derek’s cock into his mouth, he bobbed up and down and moaned into the feeling of it pressing into the back of his throat. Derek let out a loud moan and tangled his hands in Stiles’ his and pulled him closer. Derek’s hips bucked up, pressing the cock into his mouth further. When Stiles’ moaned into it Derek started to fuck up into his mouth in earnest. Before long he was coming with Stiles name on his lips, into the back of the younger man’s throat. 

He tugged on Stiles hair, who released his cock with a slick pop, and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled back and licked his hand before wrapping it around Stiles cock and jacking him off. It was only seconds before Stiles was cumming on both of their chests.

Derek grabbed his shirt to wipe them both off, he then lifted Stiles up and carried him to his bedroom. He laid Stiles on the bed, crawled under the covers and then pulled Stiles on top of him, arms curling protectively around him. He pressed a kiss into Stiles wild hair. “Kinda thankful for the witch.” Stiles slurred as he cuddled closer to Derek. He lifted his head blinked up at him through sleeping eyes. “I love you, Derek.” He put his head back on Derek’s chest and started to drift into sleep  
.   
Derek smiled down at him. “You’re it for me.” Derek whispered as he pressed his nose into Stiles hair, the scent of his Mate mingling with his own. A warm feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. “I love you, Stiles.”


End file.
